User talk:Daporkchopgoat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cute Mario Bros. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Batman page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- SVG (Talk) 22:19, 2011 October 28 Uh, how do you know the plot of Blue Terror Rises and that there is going to be a Thanksgiving Special? This wikia is for confirmed stuff, not spam. Thanksgiving? Tyler and Ricky live in CANADA! WaluigiTime! 13:01, October 29, 2011 (UTC)WaluigiTime! Wow, you're really immature to be a 31 yr. old. You have worse grammar, spelling, etc. than us kids at WaluigiTime!, and WHY THE HECK ARE YOU WATCHING AN INTERNET SERIES ABOUT SUPER MARIO PLUSH TOYS? Ugh, I'm confused. :P My Story In The Purple Crayon I saw the question marks and the meesages like please fix the page. So I fix it. Hey From ComJacker Thank You YOU PUT GOOD THING ON Snow White :) Err Excuse me, but you remove the Candace page! Sorry I didn't know that. I just need to put a new text. Please Forgive Me. :'( Oh Guys! guest what! I put my Son's face on the web and he didn't get murdered or robbed!!!!!!! :) Who says that you won't get robbed/murdered later in life? I don't like to take chances. :P Daporkchopgoat Okay Reply from MarioMario8989 good job puting new pages UTC MarioMario8989 11:43 December 15, 2011 LuigiMario112 try to edit LuigiMario112 Make Peace? Offer from WaluigiTime! Hey daporkchopgoat, I know that you don't like fighting with me, and I don't like fighting with you, so want to just stop the fight and make peace? You have different opinions about CMB, and I respect that. I don't like to argue at all... nobody does. Just please stop fighting with me. I will stop if you stop. WaluigiTime! PS, "stop" isn't a bad word. Offer from WarioMario12345 hi Daporkchopgoat! what are you doing?? WaluigiTime is not the spammer Daporkchopgoat Waluigitime is not the spammer these anoynymous users are trying to trick us into thinking he is the spammer so they are spammers AwesomeSponge 20:43, December 20, 2011 (UTC) mariomario8989 is not his sockpuppet i'm not your sockpuppet. i think awesomesponge is lying To Daporkchopgoat (from WaluigiTime!) No, I didn't say that the spammer was all of the users but me! I KNOW that Comjacker, Cody700, AwesomeSponge, Lol511, and I are not spammers! Plus, Lol511 hasn't used his account in MONTHS! Also, I CAN'T block you because I'm not an admin! All I said was that Cody700 could because he CREATED this Wiki and is an admin! Also Daporkchopgoat said that this random person whose name I can't remember, could block me... she's not an admin, and she didn't find her password! She has 0 EDITS on her profile. WaluigiTime! 17:40, December 18, 2011 (UTC) PS Why do you need to know what I look like? Stop stalking me! PSS Why can't you just write in regular English, daporkchopgoat? Why can't you just say "fake" instead of "HEINZ DOOFENSHMIRTHZ" or "stop" instead of "freeze"? Just speak in plain ol' english. Nobody can understand you! do you know User:AgentGoldfish found his password? he will block you HE'S NOT AN ADMIN! IT SAYS 0 EDITS ON HIS PROFILE! YOU JUST CREATED ANOTHER ACCOUNT! PS, why do you think showing faces is so great? You didn't even show your OWN. Why would ANYBODY show their son's face, but not their own. WarioMario12345 didn't show his face either!